


很爱很爱你

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	很爱很爱你

脸完——全就是type。  
街头偶然遇见的时候，太震惊导致停顿在马路中间超过三秒。  
全黑的衣服，个子跟他相仿，超级漂亮的脸蛋。那种精致又非常有气势的长相。抬头望着绿灯走过他身边，甚至还有一阵说不出的香水味道。心脏都停跳一拍。

 

然后每天都在相同的路口蹲守，几乎是同一时刻，那个一身黑衣的男人会背着包经过。比他年长，应当有三十多了。看上去冷漠难以接近，高岭之花一样。  
这种魔障一样的行为持续了小半个月，下午三点一刻，往路口走的时候一辆车停在他身边，车窗降下来露出那张脸。  
那个男人冲他笑了。  
“跟踪狂。”  
语气倒不重，轻飘飘的。他心里鼓动平静一些，有余裕地笑回去。  
“警察局还是哪里？”男人问他。  
“哪里？”  
“我的床？”  
“唔，这不是完全没有选择嘛。”  
男人听他说话，脸上笑容未减。他看得出来那笑容不怎么真心，倒也不介意。好看，哪怕是出于礼貌也赏心悦目。于是他坦然上了车，把自己裹进那让人迷恋的香水味里。

 

男人开着最起码一千万的车，住得也不差。中高档公寓楼里停车场直通家门。他们在飞速上升的电梯里搂在一起，用像要把舌头吞吃入腹的力气吻对方。男人挣开摸进自己运动衫里的手掌，抽空开了门，又立刻在玄关纠缠起来。他把男人压在门上，拉起对方的衣服下摆推上胸口，一大片精瘦有条理的皮肤落在他眼前。比预料的还要好。他心满意足地抬眼盯着男人，一边把嘴唇贴上胸肌下缘，吻住肋骨。他能感受到男人的僵硬和颤抖。心里有点得意。  
一手抓住对方的手摁在门上，用了有点越界的十指交握，另一只手摸到男人身下。他单膝跪下去，，看着男人眯起的眼睛和涨红的耳垂，张嘴吞下去。

射了一次的男人相当配合，到了一种柔顺的地步。他把男人弄到床上，几下扒掉乱糟糟的衣服，摸到男人身后去。一边想着让人放松去吻男人。对方略略偏开头，他也不介意，亲在脸颊颧骨。舌头在男人嘴角湿漉漉地打转，手指也一般动作。男人被他弄得发软，不想被他用手指操出来，扭了扭把他手指弄出来，打开腿勾到他腰上，伸手下去摸他，握在手掌里滑动，顶着自己后面一下一下试探着。  
“这么着急干嘛？会痛的。”  
男人手腕卡着他后颈，没说话，只摇了摇头。  
这么邀请他再客气也不好意思，扶着男人腰侧把自己慢慢顶进去。  
特意放慢的速度能不能减轻疼痛难说，折磨变得漫长倒是相当明显。男人呼吸都停滞，牙齿咬得紧紧的。也不是说算了的场合，他耐着性子把自己抽出来，补了一次润滑再往里顶。一边听着男人牙缝里漏出的嘶声一边进到最里面。  
操，动作明明很熟练，居然这么紧。  
男人像是抖M一样还没完全缓过来就拿膝盖磨他示意他动。他看对方黑暗里闪着水光的眼睛，有点无奈。但爽还是爽的，慢慢晃起腰。男人鼻息颤抖，手指痉挛着去抓床单枕头，顶到地方了还会抽搐，发出短促的颤音。混乱里开了床头灯，面容都展露无遗。他看见男人眼角鼻尖通红，有细细的汗水冒出来又可怜又可爱。而下面完全不一样，抻开的大腿紧绷，后面被弄得又湿又软，每一下都带出羞耻的水声，咕叽咕叽。  
被光线惊到的男人猫一样突然警觉，明亮起来的视野让男人紧张，下面都收紧了。他一把掐住对方大腿拉到最开，压住快速动作起来。男人一下子被他搞懵了，没来得及出声就被操进枕头堆再开不了口。又射了。应该停下来的但是他停不住，摁住男人剧烈挣扎的身体无视了对方感官过载的悲鸣继续挺腰，几十下以后才射出来。  
他倒在男人身上急喘气，被他压住的人还有点茫，间歇地打颤。缓过来以后心里有点抱歉，抬手抹了男人眼角的泪水，把自己抽出来，压住男人小腹避免因为敏感而颤抖碰到更多，打了结丢垃圾桶，再度躺下来。不知道男人乐不乐意，反正现在也说不出什么来。  
黑甜的梦境带走了他。

 

 

床头闹钟显示凌晨四点半。  
他身边没有人了。坐起身随便揉了一下头发，外面有隐约的灯光。  
下了床随便捡了衣服内裤穿上赤着脚往外走，看见男人坐在沙发上抱着笔电，不着寸缕。

“……你干嘛不穿衣服？”  
“……因为是我家？”  
“。……会感冒的。”

男人敷衍地哼哼两下，眼睛看回屏幕上。  
上了床以后就有种莫名的亲近感，他回房间拿了男人的衣服走出去，丢到男人笔电上，不见外地往边上一坐。男人没搭理他，随手拿了衣服穿上，继续专心盯着屏幕。  
有点不高兴。  
手指从男人盘起的腿间伸进去，摸到了，握在手里。  
男人屈尊瞟了他一眼，没反应。于是又往下摸，指尖爬进去。  
对方一个激灵，几乎是瞪了他一眼。得到反应有点高兴，脑袋凑过去笑嘻嘻的，手指在那里慢慢摸着。  
“你在干嘛？”  
本来就没回复完全，给他摸得要跳起来的男人有点无措，被他脑袋沉沉压在肩膀上动弹不得。  
“工作。”  
“诶——好忙噢。这是什么……哇完全看不懂。”  
男人被他逗得笑起来，他有点看呆了。  
“别闹了，去睡觉。”  
“你说，我一边操你，你一边处理工作好不好。”  
这么说着手指又伸进去一点，摁着揉。对方挣扎的动作变得剧烈起来。  
“别闹。回去睡吧，很快就天亮了。”  
而他舌头已经钻进对方耳廓，逼出细细的呻吟声。  
“怎么办，看见你好严肃的样子，变得好硬，好想操你。想你一边被我操得狂流眼泪一边工作。好糟糕。”  
男人大概是对这种下流话超级没有抵抗力的那种，颤抖着瘫软，呼吸滚烫。

 

结果还是做了。很畅快的那种。男人跟看上去的不太一样，脾气蛮好的样子，那种成熟的大人。成熟的大人被他摁在沙发上这样那样，又软又烫的一团，抱着他又被他抱着。

睡觉时候窗帘后面隐约透出天光来。织物柔软地裹着他，像拉着他往黑暗里沉一样。他挣扎着去拉男人的手。  
“名字。”  
“光一，堂本光一。”  
啊，堂本。  
“……光一。”

好像什么抚上他的眉眼。还未来得及震惊于那种隐秘又沉重的情感就沉进睡眠。

光一。


End file.
